


Want it So Bad But I Won't Lie

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: stupid quarantined boyfriends.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Want it So Bad But I Won't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> _less of you - keshi ___

To say quarantine was boring would be an understatement, it was more than boring—it was pure torture. Tadashi was dying, he was tired, and he was bored, and it was already Thursday and all his schoolwork was due on Friday and he had started none of it. **NONE OF IT.** He honestly had no sense of time, after a certain point everyday started to mush into another day until it became a jumble of today and tomorrow.

It didn’t help that he had chosen the worst time to finally come out and realize his feelings for a friend—all because Shouyou had to keep jabbing in how perfect for each other they were until every message sent after that became a mess of keyboard slams and ‘ _OMG_ ’. Which those were than followed by bouncing between chats and screaming loudly; and then the fact he wouldn’t see the few select friends he had for about who knows **MONTHS**. Oh, and he had a boyfriend. A very grumpy boyfriend who would send him very unlike Kei messages: _‘I hate that I can’t kiss you.’_

Tadashi was happy about the whole situation, but he hadn’t left his house in about two months and even if he could go on walks, he didn’t necessarily want to. He’d much rather lay around and sulk about how he chose the worst possible time to confess and how he couldn’t see his boyfriend and how they’d already been dating for two months and they still haven’t had their first kiss.

Tadashi flailed his legs about, pounding his sheets down with his feet. Maybe it was for the best, he didn’t think he’d be able to kiss Kei. The thought of even doing that had him flailing and smiling and bubbling over with copious amount of red cheeks and rainbows. Kei would often make jokes about how ewey gooey lovey couples made him puke rainbows, but the thought of actually pressing his lips against Kei’s and pulling him close and Tadashi squealed loud and high pitched. He was really going to puke rainbows, Tadashi pressed his cool palms against his burning cheeks, or, he was going to puke rainbow butterflies.

_‘Do you really love me.’_

The message was typed with a stomach full of rainbow butterflies, which Tadashi was about to puke up any second when the small three dots popped up in the left-hand corner of his phone. They danced around, up and down before disappearing only to reappear and dance around again. ‘ _No_.’ Tadashi’s heart dropped, _‘I’m just dating you for fun.’_ It flew up into his throat, a loud squeal muffled by his pounding heart.

_‘Of course I love you.’_

Okay, Tadashi was really about to puke up the rainbow butterflies swarming in his stomach right now. The three dots in the left-hand corner of his phone continued to dance, up and down, up and down.

_‘Would it help if I sent you a video of me kissing the screen?’_

Tadashi stared at his phone, at the three dots that disappeared and reappeared, at the words he kept writing and erasing. _‘Yes.’_

Tadashi stared at the screen of their chat, it was quiet for a minute, no messages typed. The rainbow butterflies were really threatening to come out now. And then the message appeared, a short 10 second video. Tadashi never hit play so fast.

Kei’s cheeks were pink, blond hair ruffled and glasses low on his nose. There was a light trace of his smirk turned smile as he spoke lips forming the words _‘I love you.’_ The kiss was fast, Kei moving towards the camera, until the tips of his red ears were visible, and the camera was engulfed by the blackness that was Kei’s kiss. He moved back just as fast, cheeks brighter than Tadashi had ever seen.

Tadashi watched the video disappear, his boyfriends red cheeks and rustled blond hair painted behind his eyelids every time he blinked. He understood why Kei said this stuff made him puke rainbows, but at the same time it was a calming feeling. Skin warm and lips sore with smiles, pupil blown wide. The feeling of being in love was…

_‘I love you too.’_

refreshing.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe tsukiyama is my favorite haikyuu ship and this is my first time writing a senseless fluff oneshot for them. that's a crime. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @oveath-shouyyou


End file.
